Harley Quinn (TV series)
Harley Quinn is an upcoming American animated web television series based on the Harley Quinn character created by Paul Dini and Bruce Timm that is set to premiere in October 2019 on DC Universe. The series is set to be written and executive produced by Justin Halpern, Patrick Schumacker, and Dean Lorey and will follow the misadventures of the Joker's psychotic ex-girlfriend and partner-in-crime, Harley Quinn, and her best friend, Poison Ivy. Premise Harley Quinn follows Harley Quinn's adventures after she breaks up with the Joker, including receiving help from Poison Ivy and others to become a member of the Legion of Doom. Voice cast *Kaley Cuoco as Dr. Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn *Diedrich Bader as Bruce Wayne / Batman *Lake Bell as Dr. Pamela Isley / Poison Ivy *Alan Tudyk as Joker, Basil Karlo / Clayface, Julian Day / Calendar Man *Jim Rash as Edward Nygma / Riddler *Ron Funches as Nanaue / King Shark *Chris Meloni as Commissioner James Gordon *Tony Hale as Dr. Edgar Cizko / Doctor Psycho, Felix Faust *J. B. Smoove as Frank the Plant *Jason Alexander as Sy Borgman *Giancarlo Esposito as Lex Luthor *Wanda Sykes as Tsaritsa / Queen of Fables *Rahul Kohli as Dr. Jonathan Crane / Scarecrow *Sanaa Lathan as Selina Kyle / Catwoman *Tom Kenny as Clayface's Hand *Vanessa Marshall as Princess Diana / Wonder Woman, Doris Zeul / Giganta *Jacob Tremblay as Damian Wayne / Robin *James Adomian as Bane *Matt Oberg as Waylon Jones / Killer Croc, Charles Brown / Kite-Man, Anatoli Knyazev / KGBeast *Tisha Campbell-Martin as Tawny Young *Phil LaMarr as David Hyde / Black Manta, Jason Praxis *Wayne Knight as Oswald Cobblepot / The Penguin *Sean Giambrone as Joshua Cobblepot *Andy Daly as Harvey Dent / Two-Face *Will Sasso as Maxie Zeus *Briana Cuoco as Barbara Gordon / Batgirl *Natalie Morales *Howie Mandel as himself Episodes #Til Death Do Us Part (November 29, 2019) #A High Bar (December 6, 2019) #So You Need a Crew? (December 13, 2019) #Finding Mr. Right (December 20, 2019) Production Development On November 20, 2017, it was announced that the then-unnamed DC Universe had ordered 26 episodes of Harley Quinn, a half-hour adult animated action-comedy series created and written by Justin Halpern, Patrick Schumacker and Dean Lorey. Executive producers were set to include Halpern, Schumacker, Lorey, and Sam Register with Jennifer Coyle serving as a producer. Production companies involved in the series were slated to consist of Ehsugadee Productions and Warner Bros. Animation. In June 2018, it was announced that the series would premiere in 2019. In October, it was further mapped as an October 2019 premiere. It was also reported that Kaley Cuoco would also serve as an executive producer for the series through her production company Yes, Norman Productions. Casting Alongside the series order announcement, it was reported that the producers of the series were expected to approach Margot Robbie, who portrays the character in the DC Extended Universe, to reprise the role. Other characters expected to be featured in the series included the Joker, Poison Ivy, Sy Borgman, Doctor Psycho, Malice Vundabar, King Shark, and Clayface. On October 3, 2018, it was announced that Cuoco would voice Harley Quinn and Lake Bell would voice Poison Ivy. Additional voice actors in the series include Alan Tudyk as Joker, Ron Funches, J. B. Smoove, Jason Alexander, Wanda Sykes, Giancarlo Esposito, Natalie Morales, Jim Rash, Diedrich Bader as Batman (reprising his role from Batman: The Brave and the Bold), Tony Hale, and Christopher Meloni as James Gordon. Shortly after, Rahul Kohli revealed he would voice Scarecrow in the series. In June 2019, Sanaa Lathan was revealed to be voicing Catwoman, who will be depicted as African American. Release Harley Quinn has tentatively been scheduled by DC Universe to be released from mid-October 2019 through early 2020. On October 3, 2018, ahead of the annual New York Comic Con, a teaser trailer featuring Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Batman was released. Category:Television shows Category:DC Comics titles Category:Batman series Category:2010's